Persona 4 Remake: Crossover Edition!
by MadisonJillian
Summary: This is what happens when my friends and I get stuck in Persona 4: Golden. This will also crossover with "Rise of the Guardians" and "Hetalia! May be more crossovers but I don't know yet. Please review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

PERSONA 4 REMAKE! CROSSOVER EDITION!

Chapter 1

**Hey! I heard that some people really enjoyed my fanfic "Appropriate for All Ages" on Deviantart. Sorry I have not updated it for a while. I was having friendship problems for a while and now my interests have changed. Like the title says, this is where my friends and I get trapped in the game "Persona 4: Golden"" and have to get through the game in order to get out. Like the title says, there will be crossovers! At some point in the game, we meet up with the characters from "Rise of the Guardians" and "Hetalia"! I hope you enjoy the fanfic! I do NOT own "Persona 4: Golden", "Rise of the Guardians", and "Hetalia"! Note: The Persona 4 characters won't say the exact same thing as they said in the game. So no Flames, Please!**

Madison waited patiently for the last school bell to ring. Her teacher kept acting all high and mighty and that always grated on her nerves. As soon as the bell rang, she was out of that room before the teacher could say a single word. All that was left was a cloud outline of her from where she sat and even that was disappearing. Madison knew where to go and that was the Anime Club that she was the "captain" of. The club hasn't gotten many people this year (normally 4 people though the 4th is always different) when last year, there was over 10 people. As soon as she walked through the door, a girl glomped her (it was more like an attack, really).

Madison: Marisa! Get off of me!

Marisa: Nope!

Coming up behind the duo was both Fern and Nola.

Madison: Fern! Nola! Help Me!

The two girls looked at her than at eachother. They nodded and (half an hour later) managed to pry Marisa off of Madison.

Nola: OK, now what do we do?

Madison: *Sigh* We can't really watch anime since not many people are here and we already spent half an hour trying to get Marisa off me.

Marisa: That was fun!

Madison: Shut Up! That was not fun!

Marisa: To me, it was!

As the two girls bickered (yelled) at one another, both Fern and Nola took a seat.

Fern: Strange; our club teacher is usually here by now.

As soon as Madison and Marisa walked into the room, still bickering, that something with the TV happened. It turned on by itself and showed a battle going on. There was a grey haired boy with what looked like a golf club fighting a monster that looked like a cartoon frog. The boy looked like he was going to fall unconscious.

Marisa: I don't think that is a normal TV show.

Madison: It's not. It's from my Persona 4: Golden game. But something is wrong. The monster should be near defeat, not the boy.

All of a sudden, the TV started to glow and before any of them knew it, they got sucked into the TV.

Shadow Yosuke: Damn it! Why won't you die already!?

Sougi: Damn! If I continue this fight then I will surly die and end up like those two girls. Why Izanagi! Why did you have to all of a sudden lose power?!

Shadow Yosuke: I will end you once and for all!

Before the shadow could land an attack on the teen, a VERY HEAVY backpack was thrown at its head. A girl was then also thrown at its head and she kicked it mid air (I have no idea how she managed it). The shadow roared and tried to swap the demon girl away but she jumped out of the way of the hand. Three more girls appeared and stood in front of Sougi (Yosuke: Lucky! Sougi: Shut Up!).

One of the girls turned to another.

Girl: Madison, what should we do? You know more about this than we do.

The girl, named Madison, turned towards her friend.

Madison: Just watch me carefully and copy my every movement afterwards. *Turns towards shadow* Let's get the party started, shall we?!

She closed her eyes before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a card. Sougi gasped. It was a tarot card! She opened her eyes and smashed the card in front of her. A black fire arose around her and a form came out of the fire. It was a giant black wolf with red markings on its face and a fiery disk on its back. (Yes, my persona looks a lot like Okami Amaterasu for the game Okami).

Madison: Now you guys try.

Of course, the wild girl who attacked the shadow earlier went next. She copied Madison and when red flames came up, a werewolf came out. It wore traditional samurai armor along with a katana in one of its clawed hands. The werewolf howled and sent chills through the shadow's spine. Next, a girl with pink/blue/purple hair summoned her persona. It was Bastet, from Egyptian mythology. She took the form of a giant black cat with many gold necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. Lastly, Fern summoned hers. It was a white fox that carried, what looked like, a crescent moon in its mouth.

To say the least, everyone was astounded by the new personas. The black wolf howled and a lightning bolt struck the great shadow. The shadow screamed in pain and tried to hit one of the personas. The werewolf jumped on its back and started to bite it. Finally, the fox through the crescent moon as if it was a boomerang. It cut through the shadows chest and the shadow changed back into its original form; it was defeated.

Madison: Yosuke! Accept your shadow now or else it will go berserk again!

Yosuke: Wait! How do-

Madison: NOW!

Yosuke: OK, fine! I knew that I was afraid of being alone. I just didn't want to accept that fact. I only wanted people to like me. I now understand that I need to accept who I am. For the sake of my friends, and for the sake of Saki-sempai.

The shadow nodded before disappearing. In it's place was a figure that had a Mickey Mouse shaped head with ninja stars for eyes. It had a long thin body with a large V on its chest. In each of its hands, it carried one large ninja star. And around its neck was a red scarf. This was Jiraiya, Yosuke's persona.

Teddie: WOW! That was amazing! Who are you girls?

Madison: I am Madison.

One of the girls: I am Fern.

Another one of the girls: I'm Nola.

The wild girl: And I'm MARISA!

Madison wore a light blue t-shirt with a human heart covered in gears on the left side of her chest. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans. Fern wore an orange and black hoodie with a lighter pair of jeans on. Nola wore a simple black shirt and jeans. Marisa wore green and black jacket and dark colored jeans.

Teddie: Um…why are your guys' personas still out? And for Yosuke and sempai, why are your personas out?

Everyone turned around and, behold, all the girls and guys personas were out and watching them.

Yosuke: OK, this is weird. *Turns to Madison*. Really, who ARE you girls.

Madison: *Sighs* We come from a different universe where your universe is just a game so that explains how I know your guys' names. *Turns to personas*. Do you guys mind sharing your names?

Wolf: I am Okami. I am the persona of Madison.

Werewolf: I am Marisa's persona! My name is Minamoto Yoshiie, but you may call me "Minamoto" or just "Moto".

Cat: I am Nola"s persona. I am Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess of protection.

Fox: I am Fern's persona. I am the moon god Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto.

Okami: *Turns to the other personas*. What are your names and who do you belong to.

Jiraiya: I am Yosuke's persona, unfortunately. My name is Jiraiya from Japanese mythology.

Other persona: I am Sougi's persona. My name is Izanagi, the god how created the world.

Madison: OK, now that is settled. Let's go back to Junes. Teddie, if you would please send us there.

Teddie: OK!

A stack of TVs appeared and Teddie pushed every person in with their personas following them.

At the table in Junes' food court:

Madison: It seems like no one can see our personas. That is good to know. *Mumbles* If only they appeared in our world.

Okami: *Whimper*

Madison: OK then! I have a question before we part.

Sougi: What's that?

Madison: Where will we live?

**End of chapter 1! Tell me what you thought about it, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know a couple people have asked if this will be a multiple chapter fanfiction and to answer that question, yes it will be. I'm sorry that I have not posted a new chapter for a couple weeks. I have been busy with tests and conferences. So here is chapter two of my newest fanfiction. I do not own Persona 4: Golden, but I did change the wording to fit my fanfic. Also, I might forget to put in minor things so don't flame me please! **

_**Chapter 2: **_

Everyone, including the personas, looked at Madison. Honestly, how were the girls suppose to know that they were going to be sucked into a video game. Sougi thought to himself. The four girls can't stay with him or else his uncle will get suspicious and he doesn't like the idea of them staying with Yosuke. Madison suddenly had a great idea.

Madison: Why don't we stay with Yukiko at the Imagi Inn? She might be able to convince her parents to let us stay there if she tells them that we are four girls who need a place to stay for a year and we don't have enough money to rent a place. We promise to help out around the Inn in exchange for food and shelter.

Everyone else: …

Sougi: That...might actually work. We should go find Yukiko but I have no idea where she is. Madison, you played the game, right? Do you remember where she can be?

Madison: Of course I do! Go to the Samegawa Flood Plain. She should be around there.

Sougi: OK! Madison and the other girls should come with me. Yosuke, you should go back home. You look exhausted.

Yosuke: Despite the fact I want to go with you girls, Sougi is right. That fight must've worn me out.

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto: You weren't even the one fighting!

Yosuke: Hey! All that whole excepting my other self took a lot out of me!

Jiraiya: *Whispering* Psst! He just wants to go home and look at his magazines.

While everyone got what the perverted persona meant by "magazines", Marisa and her persona were the only ones that did not get it.

Marisa: What do you mean by-mmph!

Madison had quickly shut her friend's mouth before she could say anything else.

Madison: Let's just go look for Yukiko, please!

Everyone agreed and left Yosuke while he was yelling at his persona about never talking about that kind of stuff. What he didn't know, but his persona did, that people were giving him strange looks since it looks like he is yelling at thin air.

After a little bit of walking and looking for Yukiko, the group found her sitting by herself under patio-like structure. They all ran up to the black haired girl. After Sougi explained the four girls' situation, Yukiko smiled and nodded.

Yukiko: I'll ask my parents. I'm pretty sure that they will agree that you girls can stay at our Inn.

After Sougi talked with Yukiko and left, Yukiko turned to the other girls.

Yukiko: I will be interviewed when we get to the inn but I think that we will have enough time to ask my parents about letting all of you stay.

As the left, no one noticed the figure hiding behind a tree.

Figure: Tsk! Looks like they got help from otherworld beings. Looks like I have to start throwing otherworld beings into the TV as well. I can't have other beings disrupting my plans.

The figure left quickly in hopes of not getting caught. First off: getting the Nightmare King to help. (A/N: If you watched Rise of the Guardians then you know who I am talking about.)

Later that night:

Madison: I'm happy that your parents said yes! We'll work extra hard to show our appreciation!

Yukiko: I'm happy, too! Now I can get to know all of you better. Oh, I almost forgot. I won't go to school tomorrow since I have to still get things set up so I can take over the inn. Please let the others know that that is why I am not at school.

Madison: Sure, no problem. Let's get some sleep for now. I bet that you are tired after that interview.

Yukiko: You're right. Well goodnight then.

The other four girls: Goodnight!

Next day:

Marisa: *sigh* Do we have to go to school!

Madison: Yes, for the hundredth time, we have to go to school. It may be important for us to go to school if we want to go back home.

Marisa: But-

Madison: NO BUTS!

Fern: *snicker*

Madison: SHUT UP!

At school:

Marisa: *moan* This is boring!

Madison: If you don't shut up, I'll hit you.

Marisa…

Lunchtime:

Yosuke: So how was your girls' first day of Japanese schooling?

Madison: Fine, though Marisa kept on groaning about how boring it was.

Minamoto: And that scary teacher yelled at my mistress!

Yosuke: You must be talking about King Moron. He does that a lot.

Chie suddenly runs into the room.

Chie: I can't get a hold of Yukiko!

Madison: Did you try the inn's number? Yukiko did say that she had to work today.

Chie: I already did! Her mother said that she was missing!

Everyone else: !

Madison: We have to go back into the TV world! We need weapons!

Sougi: Actually, Yosuke, Chie, and I already have weapons.

Madison: I still have my trumpet from my world.

Fern: I have drumsticks!

Nola: I have a book.

Marisa: And I have my backpack!

Madison: …Is there something about your backpack that makes it deadly?

Marisa: Of course! *nonchalantly pulls a rather large sword out of her backpack*

Madison: MARISA! PUT THE SWORD AWAY!

Marisa: OK. *Puts sword back into her backpack*

Madison: OK, after school we will head over to Junes and get Yukiko back.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dot own Persona 4 Golden or Rise of the Guardians! I only own my OCS, but their personas are based on actual warriors/gods though Okami is from the game Okami and I don't own that either. **

After school, all seven teenagers and the six personas ran quickly to Junes. As soon as they got to the TV, Sougi stopped them.

Sougi: We should contact Teddy first to make sure that there is someone else in there with him. I need the rest of you to crowd around me so no one else can see.

Everyone nodded and made a small semi-circle to block unwanted eyes to watch them. Sougi slowly pressed his hand against the TV screen and watched it disappear into the black screen. A couple seconds later, he quickly pulled his hand out and gently caressed it.

Sougi: He bit me.

Madison: Teddie! It's just us. You don't have to worry.

Teddie: Oh, really! Sorry, I thought it was the culprit putting his hand in.

Madison: No worries. Listen, have you felt the presence of another person?

Teddie: Mmm, let me see. Yes, I do feel another presence besides my own.

Okami: Mistress, all the other humans are gone so you can go into the TV.

Madison: OK, let's go!

Everyone climbed into the TV quickly and appeared where they all were before.

Teddie: My nose is not that good anymore but I can smell where the person is. Here, let me show you!

Teddie brought all the teenagers and their personas to a new part of the TV world. This part looked like a castle with horse statues in front of it.

Chie: Grrrr, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M COMING YUKIKO!

Chie then runs into the castle all by herself before anyone can stop her.

Madison: *sigh* Looks like we have to chase her, too. C'mon, let's go and find her before she gets seriously hurt.

After beating several shadow asses, the teenagers finally reached the second floor where Chie stood. She seemed to be hesitant about something.

Madison: Chie-

Before Madison could say more, another Chie appeared. This one seemed more sinister with golden eyes instead of chocolate brown eyes.

Evil Chie: Oh lookie here. Why isn't it the little bitch? The one who supposedly is "friends" with Yukiko.

Chie: What-

Evil Chie: Don't act like you don't know. You're jealous of your friend because she is more popular than you.

Chie: What!? No I-

Evil Chie: She gets all the boys and looks while you get NOTHING! In fact, you probably won't even be sad if she was out of the picture.

Chie: NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Evil Chie: It is true. You know how I know this. That's because I am you.

Chie: That's not true! YOU ARE NOT ME!

Evil Chie: Your right! *chuckle* I am not you! I am me now and I will crush you like the little bug you are!

Smoke covered the shadow's body and Chie passed out. When the smoke cleared, there stood a new figure. It was a woman with what appeared as a KKK cap on her head. A whip was in one of her hands. She was sitting on top of a bunch of teenage high school girls who were standing on each other's shoulder in order to keep up their "queen".

Shadow Chie: _**I AM A SHADOW! THE TRUE SELF!**_

Okami: Looks like we have to fight, mistress.

Madison nodded. With a couple cracks of the whip, the shadow already knocked out both Yosuke and his persona, Jiraiya.

Madison: She is ice based, so we have to fight her with fire powers. OKAMI!

Okami: Got it! AGI!

The shadow screamed as fire engulfed her body. She tried to hit the wolf with her whip but Okami dodged it.

Sougi: IZANAGI!

Izanagi: AGI!

Again, the shadow screeched as the fire burned her body.

Madison: She is growing weaker! A couple more hits and she will be defeated.

Marisa then reached into her backpack and pulled out a flamethrower.

Marisa: Moto! Get as close to her as you can and hit her with some of this!

Marisa's werewolf themed persona nodded and grabbed the flamethrower from his mistress's hand. He ran as close as he could without getting hit by the whip. He then blasted the shadow's face with fire. Finally, the shadow fell to the ground and disappeared. Chie woke up to see all her friends surrounding her and making sure she was alright. As she got up, she noticed her shadow standing not too far off. She turned to the shadow.

Chie: Yes, I was jealous of Yukiko. She is very pretty while I am plain. Guys always ask her out while I only have guy friends. I was always scared that if I expressed any feeling like that then she will leave me. My only true friend.

The shadow nodded and disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by a woman wearing a jumpsuit with a helmet on her head. She had some form of sword in her hand instead of a whip.

Persona: I am Chie's persona, Tomoe.

The persona nodded its head and was gone the next second.

Madison: Chie, we should all go home. I bet you're tired. We will look for Yukiko tomorrow, alright?

Chie: Yeah, you're right. I am exhausted.

The teenagers left to go home and get a good night sleep.

Else where:

A dark clothed figure appeared in a dark cave where the shadow seemed to, literally, be alive.

Figure: This must be the place.

Suddenly, a man dressed in all black with black hair and golden eyes came out of the shadows. This man was Pitch, the Nightmare King.

Pitch: What do you want, human?

The figure smiled

Figure: I have come to make a proposition for you. If you give me a little bit of that power to control shadows and a disguise, I will get rid of all five guardians.

Pitch: Ha! What makes you think that you, a human, can take on the guardians. I already failed as you can tell.

Figure: That's because I have a special power. I power that can send them to another world where they will be destroyed by them own selves.

Pitch: Hmm, I like that. So what's the plan?

Figure: Well, first….

(**A/N: You have to wait to see what this mysterious figure's plan is.**)


	4. Chapter 4

**I am going to write this chapter differently. It is getting a bit bothersome to write it like a play/fanfiction. So I am going to write it normally and I want feedback so I know which version is better. I do not own either Persona 4 Golden or Rise of the Guardians. Also, I don't own Okami. I would be very appreciative if someone wanted to draw something for this story. If you are interested, please leave a comment telling me so I know. I will give you a shout out in the next chapter if you let me know.**

The next day, Madison and the others (including Chie and her persona, Tomoe) went back into the TV world to save Yukiko. They fought many shadows and defeated all of them, though they were worn out easily. "Damn", Madison said with a sigh, "I wish one of us had healing powers." Okami agreed. "Mistress is right. I just hope that we will have enough strength to fight Yukiko's shadow." Once they reached the second floor, the one they fought Chie's shadow in, they found Yukiko standing in the middle of the room. "Ah, it is so nice to meet all of you!" Yukiko said. She was dressed in a princess' dress with a tiara on her head. It sure fit with the whole fairy tale setting. The other thing that was noticeable about this Yukiko is that her eyes were golden. They were similar to shadow Chie's eyes.

Madison glared at the shadow. "Where. Is. The. Real. Yukiko?" Madison said, putting space between each word. The shadow continued to smile and ignored Madison's question. "I am going to look for my prince. I know that he is going to save me from this castle." With that, she ran off further into the castle. "C'mon, lets go find that shadow! Where ever she is, the real Yukiko should be there, too." Everyone ran after the shadow.

After a couple more floors, they reached a room where the shadow Yukiko was standing in the middle of the room again. But this time, there was a knight riding a floating horse standing next to her. The shadow giggled. "Ooh, you are all so dedicated. Maybe my prince is one of you. I guess we'll see. First, you must fight to show me some more of your dedication." She disappeared leaving our heroes with the knight. Nola made the first move. She summoned her persona using her book to smash the tarot card in front of her. "Bastet! Go!" Her persona hissed at the knight. "Zio!" A single strand of lightning hit the shadow in the head. Instead, it was sent right back at the cat goddess and she dodged it. "Use physical force! You can almost never go wrong with that!" Madison shouted. Okami growled. "Single shot!"

The shadow stumbled as the shot went through him. He swung his weapon at the wolf and knocked her out of the way. "Ahhhh!" Madison screamed as pain shot through her body. Marisa was pissed. NO ONE HURTS HER FRIEND! "MOTO!" "CLEAVE!" The giant werewolf swung his katana at the shadow with all his might. That swing took a lot out of the shadow's health. "He's weak! Now's the chance to attack!" Sougi yelled. "Izanagi!" "Cleave!" "Jiraiya!" "Bash!" As the two attacks collided, the impact knocked the knight right off the sword and disappeared with his horse. "Madison, are you OK!" Madison nodded to answer Fern's question. "Yeah, I was just a bit surprised." She was holding her side as if she was hurt, but Fern did not question her anymore than needed.

A key appeared on the floor and it was picked up by Nola. "What do we do with this?" She asked. "We use it to get past the next two floors." Madison replied. "But first, we should head back. With this, we should be able to come back to where we left off." Madison dropped the object to the ground and smashed it. A bright light appeared and, when it disappeared, they were all standing in front of the castle. After going their separate ways in the real world, Madison and her three friends head over to a shop in the shopping district. There was an old overweight woman behind the counter. "May I help you find something?" She asked. "Yeah, do you carry anything to help you recover from scratches quickly?" Madison asked. "Of course." The woman showed the girls an assortment of items. Using the money their "host parents" gave them for helping out around the inn, the girls bought everything they think they will need in TV world. They headed back to the inn afterwards to get a good night sleep.

As soon as the school day was over the next day. The whole group went back to Yukiko's castle to find her. Like Madison had said, they appeared in the room where they fought the knight. Covering the last couple of floors with little trouble, they came up to large double doors. Okami growled. "I can smell both Yukiko and her shadow." Teddie agreed. "Wolfy is right! I can sense them, too." "Are you guys ready?" Madison asked everyone else. They all nodded. "Then let's go!" The group ran into the room and came face to face with the shadow. In front of it was Yukiko; wearing the kimono that Sougi and the four girls had seen her in the few days before. She seemed to be holding herself as if she was in pain. "YUKIKO!" Chie yelled. "My oh my! Looks like my princes are here." The shadow smiled a creepy smile, her yellow eyes sparkling gleefully. "Hey! My mistress is no pri-" Moto's muzzle was clamped shut by Madison. The shadow looked at the werewolf and smirked. "Actually, Chie is my prince. She's always by my side whenever I am down. I am weak compared to here. I am nothing more than a useless piece of crap." The real Yukiko looked up. "No, that's not true." The shadow knelt down in front of her. "You know it's true. After all…I am you." The girl shook her head. "No, there is no way that you are me. YOU ARE NOT ME!" The shadow laughed. "Yes, I am me now. AND I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Yukiko fainted as the black smoke started to rise out of the shadow's body. When the smoke cleared, a large fiery red bird took its place. The bird's head looked oddly like a human girl's head. It was also sitting in a cage. "Chie!" Madison yelled to the brunette. "Use your ice magic! She is weak to ice!" Chie nodded hesitantly. "O-OK!" She called upon her persona, Tomoe, to deal with the shadow. "Buru!" (**A/N: Sorry if that is not the right word for ice magic!**) As Madison predicted, the bird fell from its cage to the ground. "Let's attack her while she is down!" Everyone minus their personas ran at the bird and hit her with their best shot. Once they got back in place, the bird got back into the cage and summoned a "handsome" prince. The prince ran up to Marisa and hit her leg with his stick before running back to where he was. "Hey! That hurt!" Marisa yelled at the midget. The bird than shot fire magic at Chie, causing her to get dizzy from the heat. "Damn it! She is the only person her with ice magic!" Fern said under her breath. Madison smiled slightly. "Not quite." With that, Madison pulled out an ice cube (it's a wonder how it was not melted) and through it at the shadow. Again, the shadow fell and again, the group attacked her. Now its health is down. The prince disappeared. "NO! MY PRINCE!" The shadow shrieked. "Looks like you need to _cool down_!" Madison through another ice cube and the bird fell to the ground, defeated.

"YUKIKO!" Chie, after her dizzy spell, ran up to her friend with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" Yukiko looked at her, confused. "What for?" She asked. "For being a terrible friend!" Chie replied. "I was always jealous of you because you were more popular than I ever was." Yukiko smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, everyone has a dark side. That includes me. I always felt caged up. My whole life seemed to be planned out before I was even born. I was hoping someone, a 'prince charming', would save me. Let's promise to never split apart from each other." Chie sniffed. "I promise!" "I promise, too." Yukiko comforted her long time friend. Madiaon walked up to them after they had calmed down. "We need to get Yukiko back home. Her parents are worried. We can question her tomorrow. Can you walk, Yukiko?" "Yeah, I think so." Yukiko replied. With the help of her friends, she managed to get up and the group left the TV world to go home.

—

In another universe:

In the heart of Russia, there stood a workshop like no other. To many humans, this workshop could be known as "Santa's Workshop". Santa, or North, is right now holding a "meeting" (more like a get together) with the other four guardians: the tooth fairy "Tooth", the Easter bunny "E. Aster Bunnymund", the sandman "Sandy", and finally Jack Frost. While the older guardians were talking, Jack was having a lot of fun throwing snowballs at miscellaneous elves running about.

Suddenly, a yeti comes running in yelling in yeti gibberish. North, out of all the guardians, is the only one who can understand it. "What! A child in the snow! Bring her in immediately! You already did! Good!" Tooth looked at North with a worried expression. "What is a child doing out in the cold?" Sandy formed a question mark using his golden sand. In a minute, a girl appeared in the room. She was around the age of 9 with beautiful blue eyes and sunny yellow hair. She looked nervous so North nelt down beside her. "Hello, what's your name?" He asked in the softest voice he could muster. "Alicia." The girl replied. She looked around the room as if looking for something. "Do you have a TV?" She asked politely. North nodded, not seeing the worried looks from his friends that suggest that something is up. "Yeti, bring TV here!" A yeti left and came back with a GIANT TV. The girl continued to stare at it before asking, "How do you turn it on?" All the guardians crowded around the giant TV, looking for the tiny switch to turn it on. The girl smirked. She had them right where she wanted them. She lifted her hand and shot shadows right at the guardians! The shadows pushed all 5 guardians in. The last thing they felt was the feeling of separation and falling...

Please review and/or comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already! I would really appreciate if someone did some art to match this story. I would even give them a personal shout out in the next chapter! If you are interested, just send me a PM telling me so. I do not own Persona 4: Golden or Rise of the Guardians, but I wish I did! I would have lots of *cough* fun with Rise of the Guardians. Now on with the story!**

After the rescue of Yukiko, everything pretty much went back to normal; except for one thing….The girls woke up the next morning after the rescue to a high pitch scream. The next thing they saw was Yukiko running into the room with a creature following her. "Mistress! Don't be scared I'm your per-." The creature tried to reason but Yukiko hid in the closet before it could finish.

The creature was pink with a white blouse and skirt. On it's chest was a white heart that seemed to fit with her blouse. It had long legs that ended in points instead of feet. What was really noticeable was the pink wings that move with her arms since it was attached to it's arms. For a head, it had a pink colored helmet that had big, white "eyes" and a couple of flowers adorned to the back of the helmet with white feathers attached to them. "Oh! Hi, I did not see all of you there." The creature said, turning it's gaze towards the four girls and their personas. "I am Konohana Sakuya, but you can call me Konohana or Kono for short. I am _supposed_ to be Yukiko's persona"

All the girls were quiet until Madison walked up to the new persona. "Hi, Konohana! I'm Madison and my persona is Okami, the black wolf. The girl with the short purple-blue hair is Nola and her persona is Bastet, the cat with the golden jewelry. The long browned hair girl is Fern and her persona is Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto or Mikoto for short, he is the fox. The short brown haired girl is Marisa and her persona is Minamoto Yoshiie or Minamoto for short, he is the werewolf." Mikomoto glared at Madison. "I rather prefer if you called me-." Madison matched his glare, but it was far worse. Mikoto whimpered softly. "Yukiko, you can come out now. This creature is your persona. Your persona is a part of you, a mask to your ego. She won't harm you in any way, shape, or form." Yukiko slowly opened the closet door, eyeing Kono the whole time. After a mere few minutes, they were giggling about various things and it was evident that they were going to be great friends.

The next day was a rainy day. All throughout school, Madison watched it carefully, seeing if it will lighten up at all. Even after school when she walked back to the inn with her friends did it show any sign of lightening up. It continued to rain until around midnight and she knew that she should check the midnight channel to make sure no one has appeared in the TV world without them knowing. It was a long shot but it was worth it. A few minutes before midnight, she managed to get all her friends to gather around the TV and all lights and TV were off. Most of her friends thought that the killer would throw another person in so soon but Madison knew that something seemed a bit off. It was as if something was messing with all the worlds (oh how right she was).

As soon as the clock hit midnight, the TV turned on. Every girl and her persona gasped. On the screen was an all too familiar white haired teenager that Madison and her friends never thought that they would see in any other world besides their own. The boy…was Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. He did not look much different from his cartoon self despite being in an anime world. He was in a forest setting that reminded the girls (except Yukiko since she never saw the film) of Burgess. He was standing in the middle of a clearing and looking towards the "camera". "Hello ladies and gentleman, welcome to "The Secrets of the Guardians"! I will be your host, Jack Frost! Now, we better get going. We can't keep the other guardians waiting too long." With that, Jack ran off into the wilderness.

Everyone was shocked. How could a cartoon also get stuck in this world?! Yukiko was still confused. "Is he a friend of your's?" She asked. Fern shook her head. "No, he was in a cartoon movie called "Rise of the Guardians". He is not real in our world." Suddenly, the phone rang and every single girl and their persona jumped. Yukiko answered it with a shaky voice. "Hello? Oh, hi Chie! Yeah, we saw it too. Fern said that the boy is a fictional person in their world. OK, see you tomorrow. Bye." After she hanged up, she turned to the other four people in the room. "It was Chie. She said that she, Sougi, and Yosuke also saw the boy. Sougi wants all of to meet him during lunch tomorrow to talk about it." Madison nodded. "Yeah, let's get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

—

Next day, during lunch:

"OK, so there are 5 people stuck in that world!" Sougi said in disbelief. "Yes, there are 5 guardians total and since Jack said that the show was called "Secrets of the Guardians", I am guessing all of them are there." Madison confirmed. "That makes sense." Sougi said. Yosuke perked up. "Is there any girls in this "guardian" group?" He asks. Chie rolled her eyes while Sougi sighed. "Yes, actually." Madison said. "There is Tooth, the tooth fairy. She has many feathers covering her body and she has wings." Yosuke seemed to be thinking to himself but he said what he thought out loud. "I wonder if the feathers cover that part of her body." All that earned him was a kick in the face by Chie. "Pervert!" She huffed. Madison just ignored the whole exchange. "OK, after school we will all head to Junes and save them."

—

After school, TV world:

Luckily, though strange, Teddie could easily show where the new dungeon was. On the outside, it looked like a house. Just a regular, normal home. "This is Jamie's house." Madison informed. "Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go save them!" Marisa said excitedly. After all, how many people do you know got to actually see the guardians?

As soon as they walked through the door, though, the whole atmosphere changed. It changed to a snowy outside with buildings and roads and cars. A little ways off, they could see a forest. "Burgess." Madison whispered. "This is Jack Frost domain." Before she could explain, a new voice spoke out and filled the whole area. "They always tell me what to do! They don't care whether I'm there or not. They only want me as a backup guardian. Someone they will use and, if need be, killed in order to protect those brats that have ignored me for 300 YEARS!" Marisa whimpered. "That v-voice; it's Jack's, isn't it?" Fern nodded. "Yep, this must be how he truly feels. He must be talking about the other guardians since he said "they" instead of someone specific."

They group was about to move on when a person appeared in front of them. It was Jack but instead of blue eyes, he had dark golden eyes. "Are you here to save the other me?" He sneered. "Well, you are going to have a hard time with that. We are way more powerful than you are." Madison, along with Okami, let out a low growl. "How dare you hurt the guardians! They do nothing more than bring fun, wonder, hope, memories, and dreams to children." Jack smiled, showing his (relatively sharp) teeth. "But it's fun! Hearing all these thoughts. The way they feel. It makes us hungry for more pain. For more torture. I better get going. The other me is about to wake up and I want to be there when it happens." With that said and done, the shadow Jack disappeared. Madison growled again and stomped on the ground. "WHY DO THEY HAVE TO MAKE THINGS SO DIFFICULT! WITHOUT THE ROTG TWIST, I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BEAT THIS GAME EASILY!" Nola walked up to Madison and slapped her, bringing her back to her senses. "Look, we need to hurry up or else all the children in the world will be in danger of going insane."

No one else argued. It's true; if they don't save the guardians soon, they will die and every single child will be left with fear. So they continue on. The floors, as Madison noticed, took the form of each guardian's domain: Burgess, the Workshop, the Warren, Tooth's Palace, and finally, the Sand Ship. In the middle of the Sand Ship, the large group ran into a problem. Pitch Black was also there.

"Looks like you are trying to save the guardians." Pitch smirked. "Well I won't let you! I waited for centuries to get rid of those lap dogs and now I have a chance. All those children will feel nothing but fear once the guardians are out of the way." Madison growled. "Well too bad! We are going to beat you because we know your weakness. Yukiko, use Agi! Marisa, use light!" The two girls summoned their personas and the attacks weakened the Nightmare King greatly. "Aahh! How could you know my weakness! I don't even know you people!" Pitch yelled. Madison smiled. "In our world, you and the guardians are nothing more but movie characters." She explained. With that said, she summoned Okami and used Agi on the Boogeyman. With a yell, he disappeared. But Madison knew better. He was not dead and he will most likely try and get back at them.

Yukiko stared at the spot were Pitch had stood. "Who are these people?" She asked. "Who are these 'guardians' really?" Fern was the one to answer her question. "It's kinda hard to explain. You should ask them yourself once we defeat their shadows." Her eyes then grew wide. "Hey Madison, have you ever had to defeat multiple bosses in this game before?" Madison's eyes grew wide as well. "No, I never had to fight multiple bosses before. Let's pray that they are as weak as normal shadows." They moved onto the next and last floor.

As soon as the double doors closed behind them, they knew this will be their biggest battle yet. All five of the guardians were standing in the middle of the room, obviously in pain. Their shadows were standing before them, looking at them in disinterest. They looked up to see the humans but did not change their expression. It seemed that they let Jack's shadow be the voice for all five of them. "Well well, look at who decided to join us." That was when the normal guardians noticed the teenagers. "Get out of here! It's not safe!" North yelled. The shadows chuckled. "We'll get rid of you brats in no time." Jack's shadow said, still chuckling. "That damn 'Man in the Moon'! We hate him! We are nothing but his little puppets to spread belief everywhere. If he wanted to spread belief, why doesn't that bastard do it himself!" The real Jack shook his head. "No, that's not true. You are not us. YOU CAN'T BE US!" The shadows' pupils dilated in their sickly yellow eyes. "That's right." Each shadow said at the same time. "None of you are us. WE ARE NOW IN CONTROL!" Black smoke covered the room and the normal guardians fainted.

When the smoke cleared, the atmosphere changed. On the ceiling, there was an image of a harvest moon but it looked more like a blood moon. There were multiple strings coming down and attaching themselves to the shadow guardians' bodies. The shadows remained the same except for being bloody and creepy than a cartoon should be. The five shadows all spoke as one. "**We are the true selves! Now get out of our way you damn brats!**" Marisa looked confused. "Why did they take that form? They look like puppets." Nola explained. "They felt like they are puppets for the moon to play with." Yosuke seemed interested in these "mythical creatures". He was defiantly going to talk to those "guardians" if they make it out alive.

Madison analyzed the shadows using only her logical knowledge. "Yukiko, use Agi on the white haired teenager! He is Jack Frost so his weakness should be fire." Sure enough, the attack drained a lot of the winter sprite's health. "Good! Keep attacking him with fire magic! Yosuke, attack that little yellow man with wind. He is the Sandman and if I remember correctly, sand and wind don't mix. Chie, attack that overgrown bunny with ice! He is the Easter Bunny and hates the cold." Boom, boom, and…boom. The three shadow guardians fell and disappeared. Despite defeating those three shadows, the normal guardians were still on the floor as if they were asleep. "Looks like we need to get rid of the last-" Sougi was punched by North's shadow before he could finish that sentence. Izanagi felt the pain as well and was using his sword to keep himself standing. Sougi grabbed his side were he was hit but made no attempt to pick himself up. The hit was quite powerful. "Damn it! I don't know what the last two's weaknesses are!" Madison yelled. Yukiko pointed her hand-held fan towards the last two shadows. "Well, lets experiment shall we. Maragi!" Konohana opened her wings and fire fell upon the bloody puppets. Tooth's shadow easily avoided it but it hit North. Unfortunately, it was not his weakness. "Nola, try Zio!" "Fine, Bastet!" "Got it mistress!" The cat goddess sent a bolt of electricity towards North and low and behold, it actually worked! "**What! How did you know that that is my weakness!**" Madison shrugged. "I just guessed." "**Well you better say your goodbyes. I am now truly pissed off!**" Before the giant man (err, shadow) could attack the teenager, something somehow fell from the sky and landed on its feet perfectly. Only Madison, Fern, and Nola knew who it was. "RAIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" They all said in unison. The "thing" appeared to be a girl with a tomboy style of brown hair. She wore a purple sweatshirt with blue jeans. She was holding a "microphone" in one of her hands. "Psst, you can't see me." Raiya whispered, pointing at the confused group. "Um, actually we can." Nola pointed out. "No you cannot see me, but I can see you." Madison shook her head. "OK, first we can see you and second, what you just said sounded wrong. Almost as wrong when Fern is talking about her eating pocky sticks." "But you can't see me!" "Dude, we can see you and what's with the thing in your hand?" Nola asked. Raiya beamed, forgetting that she was suppose to be, um, invisible. "This is my microphone! I am suppose to narrate everything you all do!" "We don't need a narrator." Madison said. "We already have that chick over there." She pointed to a girl sitting in the corner of the room typing away on a laptop. The girl looked up briefly, noticing all the attention was on her now. "GET BACK TO THE STORY! I AM BUSY WRITING THIS FANFICTION RIGHT NOW!" Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Raiya. Marisa was still confused about the microphone. "Isn't that just a pinecone on a stick?" She asked. Raiya shrugged. "Budget cuts." Was all she said.

The shadows were starting to get annoyed by the new girl. North walked up to her and punched her right out of the room. The last thing she said before she disappeared through the ceiling was "I'll be back!" "Whew, now that's over with, ZIO!" Nola summoned another lightning bolt and it hit North. Since the shadow was not ready for the attack, it killed him instantly. The last shadow was Tooth. Madison grinned evilly. "I know what her weakness is. Marisa, do you have a bag of candy in that bottomless backpack of yours?" Marisa nodded and pulled out a big bag of candy from her backpack. She handed it to Madison and Madison's smile grew. "Time to die, b***h!" "Really! Do you have to censor that word?" Madison did not say anything to Nola's question. She picked up a handful of chocolate and chucked it very hard at the tooth fairy. It hit her and she screamed. "**I'm melting! I'm MELTING!**" The shadow's body fell to the floor and disappeared. They finally beat all the shadows. The shadows and the room returned to normal. Slowly, the normal guardians stirred and sat up as if they were sleeping the whole time. As soon as their eyes landed on the darker versions of themselves, they quickly got into a fighting stance. Madison got in between the normal and the shadow guardians before there was another fight. "Look, you have to accept your shadows or else they will go crazy again." She told the normal guardians. Everyone looked to Jack Frost to speak and he sighed. "Fine, we really did feel like the Man in the Moon was just using us to get what he wants. But now we know that it is easier for us to spread belief than him. Without our help, Pitch would have won and fear would rule over everything else." The other four guardians silently agreed but their shadows understood them as if they were speaking out loud. Every shadow nodded and disappeared.

A warm light filled the room and everyone was forced to look away from the guardians. When the light disappeared and they all could see again, they could not believe their eyes. Standing were each guardian had stood were four human females and one human male. They wore the same attire as the guardians and looked quite similar to the guardians. The white haired girl turned to the stunned group and smiled. "I guess we were suppose to get those things fighting beside you, personas was it, but instead we were turned into these genderbent human versions. I wonder what our personas look like." She looked up as if she was in thought. Sougi, with Yosuke's help, managed to get off the floor and was now using his friend's shoulder to support himself. "Can we leave please! We need to get home so we can rest." Everyone had to agree. It was a very tiring experience for all of them. "You girls can stay with us for now. Since you are all from a different world, I'm guessing you have no where to leave." Yukiko told the girls, and guy. "Sounds good! Looks like we are going to have another adventure!" The same white haired girl said, jumping up and down while her comrades sighed.

Somewhere else:

The figure was clearly pissed off. _What! Those stupid legends should be dead by now. Looks like I have to find someone new now._ He disappeared before anyone could notice him.

**If you want to see what the human genderbent versions of the Guardians look like, check out 1gothGRRL's ROTG genderbent works. Her work is freakin' AWESOME!**


End file.
